Creativity
Creativity is Aelita's power on Lyoko. It was first called by name by Jeremie in Rock Bottom?. Soft, angelic, melodic sounds or non-lyrical vocalized singing is summoned and heard; similar to those of a siren. In Evolution, a thin light blue-colored aura appears around her body. Overview Season Two This ability allows her to create bridges, walls, plateaus, blocks, platforms, ramps, flats, delete structures, and create clones (though she can only create one at a time as seen in "A Bad Turn", mirror images, and illusions). Season Three Aelita continues to use this earth-altering ability, even after she developed a "weapon" of her own during the vacation. In Temporary Insanity, she used it to call forth a large wall of solid ice to defend Odd and Ulrich against two Kankrelats and a Tarantula (whom they believed to be Sissi, Herb and Nicholas). In Sabotage, she used it to crush a Tarantula with a big iceberg. Because of the numerous bugs that were in the supercomputer at the time, Aelita's Creativity was also bugged up as the angelic voice wasn't playing properly. Season Four Aelita was also able to use creativity to free herself from William's Super Smoke in William Returns. Aelita can combine this ability with her Energy Fields, to make a large force field, which she did in Replika. In Season 4, Aelita's Creativity was much more stronger as she was able to create a perfect clone of herself which was able to fool William, Digital Sea and Factory Interface in Canine Conundrum. She was able to create one of the floating platforms with mountains to save Yumi and Ulrich from falling into the Digital Sea in Bad Connection. As a spectre on Earth, her stronger creativity allows her to open sealed doors, and break computer codes in military bases, which she did in Lab Rat. Evolution Aelita continues to use her creativity, but the ability manifests slightly differently than before. Instead of angelic and melodious siren-like singing, a light blue aura appears around her. This stronger earth-changing ability appeared again in the episode Suspicions, where Aelita used it to open the entrance to the core chamber in the Cortex, which she continued to use for the rest of the season. Times When Used Season One *X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 2 (first use) *Holiday in the Fog *Log Book *Big Bug *Image Problem *Plagued *The Trap *Claustrophobia *Amnesia *Killer Music *The Robots *Zero Gravity Zone *Rock Bottom? *Ghost Channel *False Start Season Two *A Great Day *Mister Pück *Saint Valentine's Day *The Chips Are Down *Common Interest *Temptation *A Bad Turn *Attack of the Zombies *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Vertigo *Cold War *Tip-Top Shape *Is Anybody Out There? *Contact Season Three *False Lead *The Secret *Temporary Insanity *Sabotage *Triple Trouble Season Four *William Returns *Replika *I'd Rather Not Talk About It *Lab Rat *Dog Day Afternoon *Distant Memory *Canine Conundrum *A Space Oddity *Bad Connection *Cold Sweat *Down to Earth Season Five *Suspicions *Virus *How to Fool X.A.N.A. *The Warrior Awakens *Friday the 13th *Intrusion *Confusion *Obstinacy *Espionage *False Pretenses *Jeremy's Blues *Temporal Paradox *Ultimate Mission Use in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Quest for Infinity * Fall of X.A.N.A. Novels * The Underground Castle * The Nameless City * The Army of Nothing Trivia *In the first season, Aelita would usually kneel, clasp her hands and close her eyes to use this ability, but in subsequent seasons, she just closes her eyes and has her hand select what she wants to create or alter. *Even though Aelita had this terrain/earth-controlling ability long before she developed her pink Energy Fields, the others still considered Aelita being unable to defend herself against X.A.N.A.'s monsters. *It is very similar to how X.A.N.A. itself alters the landscape of a region to however it sees fit. *In Code Lyoko Evolution, she never utilized this ability to alter any parts of the landscape on either Lyoko or the Cortex. She had only used it to open the door to where the Heart of the Cortex was. Facebook Social Game This ability appears on the Code Lyoko: Social Game. * Mirror Image - Create a double in front of each ally, who then absorbs an attack. * Synthesized Obstacle - Defend against several attacks before retreating. Gallery Seasons 1-5 Aelita 0474.jpg|Aelita creating a platform in Sector Five in "Is Anybody Out There?". Creativity Evolution.jpg|Aelita opens the door to the core chamber of the Cortex in "Code Lyoko: Evolution". Experience 329.jpg|Creativity can even be used to open sealed doors in the real world. Aelita 0872.jpg|Saving Yumi from a Megatank in False Lead. Aelita 0996.jpg|Using it in the Ice Sector. Aelita 0388.jpg|Using creativity to trap the Scyphozoa in an ice cylinder in "Vertigo". Aelita 0039.jpg|Creativity in "Log Book". Saint Valentines Day Possessed Aelita attacks Yumi image 1.png|A possessed Aelita using Creativity against Yumi. Aelita's Creativity.jpg|Using Creativity to build a rock bridge in the Desert Sector. Aelita's Energy Sheild.jpg|In conjunction with her energy fields, Aelita creates a large energy wall to protect herself, Odd and the Skid in "Replika". 154192 167503786617558 652976 n-1-.jpg|Using Creativity in the Ice Sector. Dnnjf.png|Aelita creates a makeshift rock shield to remain hidden herself from Hornets in "Rock Bottom?". Vd.png|Aelita creating a bridge while on the Overbike with Ulrich in Contact. Dfvd.png|Using creativity to shield Yumi from a Blok's laser in "Mister Puck". Video es:Sintetización fi:Luovuus pl:Materializacja tr:Yaratıcılık Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita Category:Needs info Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Needs Images Category:Social Game